yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mumfie makes a deal with Hades/Saving Star Swirl, Twilight and their friends
Here is how Mumfie save Star Swirl the Bearded, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. At the wide open space, Mumfie knew that he'd be finding Hades elsewhere. Mumfie: Hades, I know you're out there! Come out and show yourself! Soon enough, Hades reappeared and answered a call from Mumfie. Hades: Well, look who's starting to show a little backbone. Huh? Mumfie: Where are Star Swirl, Twilight, Gallus, Mirage, and the others!? Hades: Well, they're imprisoned at the Castle of Friendship we took over about now. Why'd ya ask? Mumfie: Pharynx told me you like making deals, challenge me to released everyone, everypony, and every creature. If I win, you will leave Equestria and Beyond it in peace! Hades: Well, that sounds a little redundant. Pharynx: Hades, Mumfie is still waiting for your answer if you accept his wager. Going once! Going twice! Hades: Okay, okay, okay, okay. You rescue Star Swirl, Twilight, and the gang, you fight the baddies, you win. But if you loose, you be my slave for all eternity. (sticks out his hand) Deal? Mumfie: (shook it with his trunk) Deal. Hades: Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead once you can get to either one of the baddies. That's not a problem, is it? Oh, and mention my name while you're there! You'll get a doom with a view! (chuckles) Baddabing! But Mumfie didn't care, he had to try and save Twilight and his friends. As they got to the Castle of Friendship, it was surrounded by weasels and dark knights. Mumfie: Any way in? Bartok: It don't look good around the castle. Puffin: It's all locked up, Mumfie. Mumfie: All right. There's gotta be some way in. Hubie: But how? Speed: Hey, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Terramar, Pharynx, over here! Mumfie: You guys go on ahead, we'll find another way. So, they went to see Speed. Speed: I found a shortcut that leads below the castle and into the dungeon. Mumfie: Great work, Speed. (to Sebastian) Sebastian, can you lead the others to join Speed? Sebastian: Of course, Mumfie. Glad to help, Mon. Rocko the Rockhopper: Lead the way, Speed. Speed: Okay, let's go. So, Speed started leading them to where the dungeon is under the water. As for Mumfie and the others, they started working on the catapult and seesaw ready. Mumfie: Tantor, are you all set? Tantor: All set. Mumfie: (ready to be catapulted) Here we go! Capper: Drum Roll please, Maestro? So, Grubber begins his drum roll. Capper: Ready, Gang? Mumfie: Set! Capper: Go! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (kicks the catapults) As Tantor pulls the ropes, it flanged Mumfie into the other side of the castle. On the other side, Mumfie started looking around to where Twilight and the others are. Mumfie: Twilight? Star Swirl? Gallus? Where are you? Crysta: Mumfie, everyone's still out there at the front entrance. Pips: Come on, see if you can get the entrance gate opened. Mumfie: No problem, Pips. So, Mumfie secretly opens the main entrance gate with everyone else waiting outside. Mumfie: Okay, everyone split up and find the dungeon, I'm going to find Twilight and the others. Prince Derek: Be careful, Mumfie. Mumfie: I will. So, they all split up in search to make sure no one else gets caught. At last, Mumfie finally found Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and the others. Mumfie: Twilight! Star Swirl! Gallus! Twilight Sparkle: Mumfie! Gallus: Are we glad to see ya, Pal! Mumfie: Shh. Don't worry, I'll find a way to help you guys out of here. Star Swirl the Bearded: We can't break through this force field, only Stygian can. Stygian: But Hades tricked me into making a deal with him and took my magic away, I have nothing. Mumfie: Really? Because I do believe that you got your magic inside of you that I can help with. Stygian: Can you really do that, Mumfie? Mumfie: I've learned so much about the Magic of Friendship, I'll give everything I've got. With one spell to cast, Mumfie had to be sure he put his heart into restoring Stygian's magic. Pips: Come on, Mumfie, you can do this! Crysta: We know you can! Mumfie: (realizing) Yes! I can do this, I can save Equestria that way! As Stygian's magic was restored, he gave one blast do destroy the force field. Stygian: It worked! Twilight Sparkle: You did it, Mumfie! Mumfie: I'm just glad to help. Now, let's get out of here! Meanwhile, the rest of Mumfie's friends rescued the leaders and royalties of the Equestrian Realm. Friar Tuck: Flurry Heart is safe and unharmed, Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: (as he passes her baby to her) Thank you, Friar Tuck. Hubie: You guys should thank Mumfie too, he got us together to rescue you all. Princess Ember: Mumfie, rescued us!? Pharynx: You got that right, Ember. Thorax: Then we should give our thanks to him as well. Rain Shine: We sure would, Thorax. Sky Beak: We're proud of you, Son. Ocean Flow: Mumfie knew you'd be a terrific help to him as well as Pharynx. Terramar: (hugging his parents) Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. Friar Tuck: Let's go, we haven't got much time. Grampa Gruff: You heard the monk, let's blow this pop stand! So, they make their getaway to meet at the main hall. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225